Simple Desire
by Rockfairy
Summary: Geht euch beide Duschen, GETRENNT! Ihr seit ja beide bis auf die Knochen durchnässt! In einer halben Stunde ist das Essen fertig. Seit also bitte bis dahin fertig.


ToshiroXKarin FF

ToushiroXKarin FF

Wie alles begann…

Kurosaki Karin, mittlerweile stolze 14 Jahre und in der Letzten Klasse der Karakua Mittelschule, sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster ihres Klassenzimmers.

Es war Pause.

Eigentlich würde sie jetzt draußen mit den Jinta und ihren Jungs Fussball spielen doch das fiel leider im wahrsten sinne des Wortes in Wasser den draußen schüttete es wie aus Eimern.

Frustriert seufzte sie und starrte weiterhin nach draußen, in der Hoffnung mit ihren bösen Blicken die Wolken vertreiben zu können.

„Uhmm…Karin-chan?"

Kamm die vorsichtige Frage von ihrer Zwillingsschwester Yuzu.

„Was ist Yuzu?"

„Uhmm…möchtest du nicht mit mir und den anderen zu Mittag essen?"

Leise und mehr genuschelt als sonst was kam dieser Satz über Yuzus Lippen.

Karin wusste warum.

Mit anderen waren Jinta und Uruuru gemeint.

Gegen Uruuru hatte Karin ja nichts, aber gegen Jinta!

Nicht nur das er ein furchtbarer Angeber war, er machte sich auch ständig an Yuzu ran!

Das ging ihr mächtig auf den Keks!

Nicht das sie eifersüchtig war, aber es war doch schon ganz schön deprimierend wie ihre Schwester sie immer wieder mit nahm um dann mit Jinta zu flirten und sie nicht mehr zu beachten.

Wieder kam ein frustrierter Seufzer über ihre Lippen.

Nein Heute würde sie nicht das 5 Rad am Wagen sein!

„Gomen Yuzu! Ich hab keinen Hunger, außerdem hab ich Mathe noch nicht fertig gemacht!"

„Schon wieder? Wenn du deine Hausaufgaben nicht ordentlich machst wirst du Abschlussprüfungen nicht schaffen, Karin-chan, und dann wirst du nicht in die High School gehen können!"

Tadelnd und mit ihren Händen in den Hüften stand Yuzu da und sah Karin mit einem strafenden Blick an.

„Ich will schließlich dass wir für immer zusammen bleiben!"

Yuzus sah sie jetzt wieder mit ihren typischen, liebevollem Blick an und umArmte sie.

„Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren! Nicht nach Kaa-san und Nii-san!"

Eine Träne tropfte auf Karins Schulter.

„Jaja ist ja schon gut! Ich werd mich anstrengen und jetzt zisch ab! Jinta wartet sicher schon auf dich!"

Mit einem aufmunternden Klapps auf die Schulter sprach sie Yuzu mut zu und sah ihr hinterher wie sie mit Jinta aus dem Klassenraum verschWand.

Obwohl sie sich immer wieder versuchte einzureden sie wäre nicht eifersüchtig auf Yuzu irgendwie war sie es doch!

Es frustrierte sie einfach unheimlich das alle Mädchen in ihrem Alter, und nicht nur Yuzu, einen Freund haben oder hatten.

Wenn ihr das in der High School auch so erging würde sie noch einmal enden wie Ichi-nii!

Der hatte sogar nen Krieg gebraucht um zu Kapieren das er was für Hime-chan empfand!

Sie verstand zwar selbst nicht so viel von Liebe und dem ganzen Kram aber selbst ihr dummer Oto-san hatte es nicht übersehen können das ihr Bruder etwas für das gut proportionierte Mädchen empfand.

Baka!

Wieder kam ein frustrierter Laut über ihre Lippen.

Wenigstens schien ihr Bruder das beste Beispiel dafür zu sein das Liebe doch was mit der Größe der Brüste zu tun hatte.

Sie sah an sich herunter.

-Flach wie ein Brett!-

Wieder ein Frustrierter Seufzer.

Anfangs hatte es sie gefreut das ihre brüste nicht wuchsen so musste sie sich keine Beleidigungen und dumme Sprüche anhören, sie wurde nicht begrabscht und die Jungs aus ihrem Team nahmen sie immer noch für voll und betrachteten sie nicht als ein Mädchen.

Und hier lag der Knackpunkt!

Würde sie nicht einen Rock tragen, würden sie sicher alle für ein Jungen mit langen Haaren halten.

Sie kam halt einfach ein bisschen mehr noch ihrem Bruder.

Dieselbe ruppige art, der gleiche böse Blick, gute Kämpferin und von Körperbau her mehr schlaksig mit einigen feinen Muskeln, als gut proportionierte Rundungen wie bei Hime-chan und Yuzu.

Wieder ein frustrierter Seufzer.

So würde sie nie einen Freund bekommen!

Nicht das sie unbedingt einen brauchen würde, aber sie würde halt auch mal gern jemanden haben der sie in den Arm nimmt, Spaß mit ihr hat und einfach dieselbe Wellenlänge hat wie sie!

Plötzlich überkam sie es wieder.

Dieses Gefühl!

Ein Hollow!

Sie sah aus den Fenster und eine Welle von Übelkeit überkam sie.

Schnell rannte sie aus dem Klassenzimmer, beide Hände vor dem Mund um sich nicht auf dem Flur übergeben zu müssen.

Sie beachtete Yuzu nicht an der sie vorbei rannte und die ihr noch ein

„Karin-chan!?"

nachrief.

Sie schlängelte sich durch die Massen von Schülen die wieder zurück in ihre Klassen wollten und erreichte letztendlich die Mädchen Toilette.

Gott sei dank war niemand außer ihr hier und so konnte sie sich auskotzen ohne sich am ende irgendwelche dummen Kommentare anhören zu müssen.

Wackelig stand sie vom Boden und torkelte zum Waschbecken um den widerlichen Geschmack aus ihrem Mund zu bekommen.

Nach dem sie sich Gesicht und Hände gewaschen hatte, torkelte sie zurück Richtung Klassenzimmer.

Wütend auf sich selbst Fluchte sie den Weg leise vor sich hin.

Was machte sie sich eigentlich Sorgen?

Hier wimmelte es doch nur so von Shinigamis und anderen Leuten die so einen Hollow mühelos besiegen konnten.

Selbst sie konnte Hollows vernichten!

Was war nur los mit ihr?

War die Übelkeit vielleicht gar nicht von dem Hollow ausgelöst worden?

Kurz blieb sie im Flur stehen und warf einen Blick raus aus dem Fenster und was sie da sah lies ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren!

Das was sie dort sah war kein Normaler Hollow!

Dieser war riesig, hatte eine spitze Nase, viele weise Stacheln um den Hals und bewegte sich ziemlich langsam vorwärts.

Wie hatte Ichi-nii noch mal gesagt hießen diese Dinger?

Menos Grande?!

Damals hatte er sie ausdrücklich davor gewarnt sich mit einem anzulegen.

Er hatte zwar gesagt das diese Art von Hollow so dumm war wie groß, man sie aber trotzdem nicht einfach besiegen konnte wenn man nicht mindestens ein Shinigami und noch dazu ein sehr guter war.

Die Angst übermahnte sie!

Sie wollte nicht sterben!

Nicht hier!  
Nicht jetzt!

Und schon gar nicht so!

Von Panik erfasst rannte sie aus dem Schulegebäude, hinaus in den Regen.

Sie achtete nicht sonderlich darauf wohin sie lief, ob sie Nass wurde Interessierte sie nicht, es war ihr auch relativ egal, Hauptsache sie war weit, WEIT weg von diesem Ding!  
Doch je schneller sie rannte um so mehr hatte sie das Gefühl das riesen Ding wäre hinter ihr her.

Als sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter warf um zu sehen wo das Vieh war und ob sie schon weit genug entfernt war, stolperte sie und viel auf den Bordstein.

Den Schmerz in ihrem Fuß ignorierend starrte sie mit entsetzten darauf wie der Menos sein Maul öffnete und eine Rote Kugel dort anfing zu flackern.

„CERO?!"

-Jetzt ist es aus!-

Mit dem festen Willen sich das Chaos was das Cero verursachen würde nicht anschauen zu wollen kniff Karin fest ihre Augen zu.

Doch anstelle von einstürzenden Gebäuden und den Schreien von Menschen hörte sie nur eine Stimme, eine Stimme die sie schon einmal gehört hatte.

„Soten nii saze, Hyourinmaru!"

Diese Stimme und das Gefühl von Kälte.

Der Regen stoppte und es wurde für einige Zeit eiskalt.

Sie war sich sicher.

Das musste Toushiro sein!

Sie riss die Augen auf, nur um zu sehen wie der Menos grade in Tausende Eissplitter zerfiel und Toushiro sein Schwert zurück in seine Hülle schob.

Tränen Bildeten sich in ihren Augen, liefen ihr über die Wange und tropften von ihrem Kinn runter auf den kalten Asphalt.

Sie war so froh nicht gestorben zu sein!

Toushiro, nun in seinem Gigai, kam auf sie zu um ihr beim aufstehen zu helfen.

Die Kälte lies nach, die Wolken Lichteten sich und die Sonne schickte einige wArme Strahlen hinab.

Niemand außer den beiden schien zu wissen was sich hier vor einer Minute abgespielt hatte.

Mit von den Tränen glasigen Augen griff Karin nach der Hand des jungen Weishaarigen und lies sich von ihm nach oben ziehen, wo sie in seinen Armen zusammenklappte.

Das war einfach zuviel für sie gewesen.

Überrascht fing Toushiro das bewusstlose Mädchen auf, das drohte an ihm runter zu rutschen und Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen.

„…"

Das Mädchen Huckepack nehmend machte sich Toushiro auf den Weg.

Wenn er sich nicht irrte war die Mittelschule nicht weit von der High School entfernt, die er, vor dem großen Krieg mit Aizen und den Espadas, kurzzeitig als Tarnung besucht hatte.

Er hatte grade die Hälfte des großen Schulhofs überquert als ihm eine besorgte Yuzu entgegen kam.

„Was ist los? Was ist mit Karin-chan passiert? Warum ist sie so plötzlich weggelaufen und nicht wieder gekommen? Warum trägst du sie huckepack?"

Perplex sah Toushiro die kleine Blondine an, woher sollte er das bitte wissen?

Er hatte sie doch auch nur zufällig getroffen!

„Uhmm…Ich weis nur das sie auf dem Gehweg lag und als ich ihr aufgeholfen hab ist sie in meinen Armen bewusstlos geworden!"

Das mit dem Menos erzählte er ihr besser nicht, wer wusste wie VIEL sie eigentlich über Shinigamis wusste!

„Ahh, was mach ich nur? Ich kann Karin-chan ja so nicht weiter im Unterricht lassen und mit ihr nach Hause gehen kann ich auch nicht…"

Nachdenklich schritt Yuzu vor Toushiro auf und ab.

Währenddessen erlangte Karin langsam wieder ihr Bewusstsein wieder.

Ihre Augen hielt sie jedoch weiterhin geschlossen, sie wollte einfach nur die Wärme genießen, die sie im Moment umgab.

Nur gedämpft nahm sie Yuzus Stimme war, alles was für sie ihm Moment zählte war diese wunderschöne Wärme und der Duft der sie umgab: Axe Alaska!

Eingelullt in diese wunderbare Kombination, schmiegte sie sich einfach näher an dessen Quelle ran, sich nicht wirklich bewusst das es sich hierbei um Toushiros Halsbeuge zu Handeln schien.

Diesem war ihr Handeln mittlerweile aufgefallen und mit einer leichten rot Schattierung an seinen Wangen Wand er sich an Yuzu.

„Ich glaub sie erlang ihr Bewusstsein wieder!"

Glücklich Blickte Yuzu zuerst zu Toushiro und dann auf dessen Schulter wo sich der Kopf ihrer Schwester befand, welche langsam ihre Augen öffnete.

Nach einigem blinzeln klärte sich Karins sicht wieder und das erste was sie wirklich wahr nahm war das ihr einige weise Haarsträhnen in Sichtfeld hingen.

-Moment mal WEIS?? Oh mein Gott! Bitte nicht!?-

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und versuchte sich aus ihrer Lage zu befreien in dem sie sich von Toushiro löste was jedoch, auf Grund der Tatsache das er sie noch immer huckepack hatte und somit ihre Beine in seinen Händen hielt, verlagerte sie nur ihr gewicht weiter nach hinten was zur folge hatte das beide, sie und Toushiro rückwärts Richtung Boden fielen.

Überrascht von der plötzlichen Gewichts Veränderung lies Toushiro Karins Beine los und drehte sich im Fall um den Aufprall besser mit den Händen abfangen zu können.

Beide mit einem leichten Rotschimmer, Karin zudem noch mit einer dicken Beule am Hinterkopf, lagen nun in einer eindeutig zweideutigen Position da, wobei Toushiro seine Hände Links und rechts neben Karins Kopf abgestützt hatte.

„Uhmm, Karin-chan? Ist alles in Ordnung hast du dir nicht wehgetan?"

Sprach Yuzu die nun auch in Karins Blickfeld kam und sich besorgt über die beiden beugte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Yuzu! Mir geht es gut wirklich! ...Uhmm, Toushiro, könntest du…?"

Schweigend stand der junge Taichou auf und Klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Hose.

In des versuchte auch Karin wieder hochzukommen.

Jedoch noch etwas benommen von ihrem Sturz vorhin und dem Schmerz, den sie nun, nachdem ihr Hirn wieder auf Hochtouren arbeite, fühlte, war das Ganze eine recht wacklige Angelegenheit.

Zähne zusammenbeißend richtete sich Karin mehr schlecht als recht auf nur um nach ihrem ersten Schritt zu stolpern und beinah wieder hinzufallen.

Jedoch wurde sie noch rechtzeitig von Yuzu und Toushiro geschützt.

Mit sorgenvollem Blick fragte Yuzu:

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir Karin-chan? Willst du nicht lieber nach Hause gehen? Ich kann dich ja für die nächsten Stunden entschuldigen…"

Frustriert seufzte Karin.

Jetzt war es zu spät!

Yuzu würde nicht lockerlassen bis sie sich zu Hause in ihrem Bett befand und eine Tasse Kräutertee schlürfte.

Sie gab sich geschlagen und so ein Tag im Bett würde ihr sicher gut tun nach all dem Trubel den sie heute schon hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„Ist ja schon gut! Ich geh ja schon! Aber lass mich vorher wenigstens noch meine Sachen hohlen, okay?"

Ein weiterer frustrierter Seufzer und einige wacklige Schritte später, gaben ihre Beine SCHON WIEDER nach und sie wurde wieder von Yuzu und Toushiro aufgefangen und gestützt.

„Fein dann halt nicht! Und wie soll ich in diesem zustand bitte nach Hause kommen?"

Sauer auf sich selbst und ihre verdammte Situation achtete sie nicht darauf wie Toushiro sich an Yuzu Wandte und fragte:

„Welcher Raum?"

„2 Stock, Raum 316 der Platz ganz hinten am Fenster, wieso?"

Doch bevor Yuzu noch etwas sagen konnte hatte sich Toushiro schon auf den Weg gemacht.

Vor besagtem Raum angekommen, klopfte Toushiro an und betrat den Raum, ohne auf das Gemurmel und Getuschel zu achten, schritt Toushiro zu Karins Platz, räumte ihre wenigen Sachen zusammen und ging Richtung Lehrer.

„Kurosaki geht's nicht gut. Ihre Schwester wird gleich wieder zurück sein. Ich hab nur ihre Sachen geholt und begleite sie jetzt nach Hause."

Mit diesen Worten Wand er sich wieder vom Lehrer ab, der auf die Erklärung hin nur genickt hatte, und verschWand aus dem Raum.

Wieder zurück bei Karin und Yuzu, zückte Toushiro sein Handy um seine Fukotaichou zu benachrichtigen das das ganze etwas länger dauern würde und sie in ruhe Einkaufen gehen konnte.

Nach dem er das erledigt hatte Wand er sich an Yuzu.

„Du kannst wieder zurückgehen, ich werd sie nach hause begleiten."

Mit diesen Worten griff Toushiro nach Karins Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schulter.

In der einen Hand ihre Schultasche und den Anderen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt, machte sich Toushiro zusammen mit Karin auf den Weg zum Haus der Kurosakis.

Schweigen herrschte während des Wegs und wurde erst unterbrochen als sie vor dem Haus der Kurosakis angekommen waren.

„Uhmm, Toushiro? Ich glaub Ich schaff den Rest alleine, du kannst gehen! … Uhmm, und danke fürs herbringen!"

Mit diesen Worten nahm Karin ihren Arm von Toushiros Schulter, schnappte sich ihre Schultasche und humpelte die letzten Meter bis zur Haustüre.

Dort angekommen, hielt sie inne.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft und spingste vorsichtig über ihre Schulter.

Sie war nicht sonderlich überrascht das Toushiro schon verschwunden war.

Erleichtert drehte sie sich um und fing an in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Haustürschlüssel zu suchen.

Doch so sehr sie auch suchte ihr Schlüssel schien nicht dabei zu sein.

„Kuso!"

Wütend trat sie mit ihren Fuss gegen die Tür.

Böser Fehler!

Sofort meldete sich ein stechender Schmerz und ihre Augen wurden feucht.

Heute schien echt nicht ihr Tag zu sein!  
„KUSO!"

Was sollte sie den jetzt machen?

Wieder zurück zur Schule humpeln und sich von Yuzu den Schlüssel geben lassen und neben bei sich noch eine Gardinenpredigt anhören wie vergesslich sie doch Manchmal sei?

Nein!

Warten bis Yuzu nach hause kam?

Das Ergebnis währ dasselbe…

Oder Dad von seinem Wichtigem Ärztekongress weghohlen nur weil sie keinen Schlüssel mit hatte?

Eher würde sie hier vor der Haustür sterben als ihren bekloppten Vater her zu bitten!

Nein, sie musste ihrgentwie versuchen ins Haus zu kommen!

Das Fenster von Ichi-nii ging doch auch von außen auf!

Wie oft hatte sie Rukia schon durch dieses Fenster ins Haus kommen sehen!

-Okay, einen Versuch wird es wert sein!-

Vorsichtig humpelte Karin um das halbe Haus und blieb unter dem Zimmerfenster ihres Bruders stehen.

-Na super und was jetzt? Rukia ist immer einfach aufs Fensterbrett gesprungen aber das kann ich ja wohl mit meinem kaputten Fuss vergessen. Mal abgesehen davon das ich nicht einfach wie ein Shinigami mal eben 4 Meter in die Höhe hüpfen kann…-

Wieder ein frustrierter Seufzer.

Ging den heute echt alles schief?

Vorsichtig rutschte sie an der HausWand hinunter.

Heute war doch echt ein beschissener Tag!

Wenn sie doch bloß nicht Toushiro weggeschickt hätte!

Der hätte ihr jetzt sicher helfen können!

Ihre Arme um die Beine schlingend kauerte sie sich zusammen.

Ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie legend und die Augen schließen, beschloss sie vor sich hinzu dösen und zu warten bis Yuzu nach hause kam.

Was anderes blieb ihr gar nicht übrig.

Aus dem dösen wurde kurze Zeit später ein tiefer Schlaf und so bemerkte Karin nicht das Toushiro noch einmal zurückkam.

Es hatte mittlerweile wieder angefangen zu regnen und Karin war komplett durchnässt.

„Baka."

Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht sie nicht aufzuwecken hob Toushiro das klitschnasse Mädchen hoch und Sprang mit ihr auf das Fensterbrett über ihnen.

Er öffnete vorsichtig das Fenster und sprang mit Karin auf dem Arm von der Fensterbank auf den Boden.

Vorsichtig legte er das sich nun unruhig hin und her drehende Mädchen dort ab.

Nachdenklich sah er ihr dabei zu wie sie sich auf dem Boden hin und her drehte und mit ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck irgendetwas vor sich hin nuschelte.

Eigentlich müsste sie ja so schnell es geht aus diesen nassen Klamotten raus aber er konnte sie hier ja nicht so einfach ausziehen.

Eine leichte Röte legte sich um seine Wangen, während er nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen zog.

Erstmal sollte er ihre Temperatur fühlen und sie dann mit etwas zuDecken.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus um ihre Temperatur zu fühlen, doch noch bevor seine Hand auch nur ihre Stirn berührt hatte, drehte sich Karin in seine Richtung und begrub ihn unter sich.

Wieder ein frustrierter Seufzer, diesmal allerdings von Toushiro.

Und seine Lage wurde auch nicht dadurch besser das Karin sich wieder an ihn schmiegte und ganz nebenbei auch noch seine Kleidung nass machte.

-Auf diese weise bekommen wir beide noch eine dicke Erkältung…-

Es blieb ihm also erstmal nicht anderes übrig als platt unter der Mittelschülerin zu liegen und sich nicht zu bewegen.

Frustriert seufzte er und schloss die Augen.

Was anderes als hier zu liegen und zu warten bis Karin aufwachen würde blieb ihm nicht übrig.

Ohne es zu bemerken döste auch der Taichou der 10ten Division langsam ein.

Geweckt wurden die beide durch einen überraschten Schrei.

Erschrocken fuhren beide hoch, wobei Toushiro der ja unter Karin gelegen hatte, mit seinem Kopf gegen Karins krachte.

Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen folgte und beide sanken wieder zu Boden.

Mit dröhnenden Köpfen blieben beide liegen und bemerkten zum ersten Mal in welcher LAGE sie sich da eigentlich befanden.

Karins Kopf an Toushiros Schulter, ihre Linke Hand UNTER seinem T-Shirt auf seinem Bauch und ihre rechte in seiner Linken.

Zudem war ihr Rock wohl bei der ganzen ‚Kuschelei' etwas nach oben und ihre Bluse etwas nach untern gerutscht so das Toushiro perfekte Aussicht auf ihre Unterwäsche hätte würde er nicht so konzentriert an die Decke gucken.

Seine Rechte hingegen lag knapp über ihrem Hintern auf ihrem Rücken während sein rechtes Bein leicht angewinkelt zwischen ihren lag.

Langsam richteten sich beide wieder auf, peinlichst genau darauf beachtet dem anderen nicht in die Augen zu schauen.

Wobei Toushiro nebenbei auch versuchte ihr nicht in den Ausschnitt oder tiefer zu gucken.

Entknotet, mit richtig sitzenden Klamotten und einer nicht zu übersehenden Röte auf den Wangen standen jetzt beide vor einer seltsam dreinblickenden Yuzu, die sich wohl nicht zwischen Überrascht und böse sein entscheiden konnte.

Mit umgebundener Schürze, Schöpfkelle in der Hand und beide Hände in den Hüften funkelte sie beide an.

Karin die selbst nicht wusste wie sie hier rein gekommen war und was Toushiro hier eigentlich machte wollte grade den Mund auf machen um das ganze zu erklären als Yuzu sie mit einer Bewegung ihrer Schöpfkelle zum Schweigen brachte.

„Geht euch beide Duschen, GETRENNT! Ihr seit ja beide bis auf die Knochen durchnässt! In einer halben Stunde ist das Essen fertig. Seit also bitte bis dahin fertig."

An Toushiro geWandt meinte sie noch:

„Schau hier im Schrank nach ob etwas dabei ist was dir passt, die Sachen sind von unserem Bruder, er wird sicher nichts dagegen haben."

Damit verlies sie das Zimmer.

Grade wollten sich beide in Bewegung setzen als von draußen noch mal Yuzus Stimme zu hören war:

„Karin-chan denk daran das Oto-san in einer viertel Stunde hier sein wird!"

-NEIN! NEIN!! Das darf doch nicht war sein! Warum immer ICH??-

Deprimiert sank Karin zu Boden.

Wenn ihr Vater Toushiro zu Gesicht bekommen würde…

Es würde mit Sicherheit einen genauso schlimmen Aufstand geben wie als Ichigo damals Orihime mitgebracht hatte.

Vater würde ausflippen und wieder dieses blöde Poster anhimmeln.

Sie Schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden.

Nein!

Ihr (und Toushiro) sollte diese äußerst peinliche Situation erspart bleiben!

Entschlossen stand sie auf, riss die Schranktür auf und kramte ein paar Klamotten und ein Handtuch hervor.

Sie schnappte sich Toushiros Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her in Richtung Badezimmer, die Schmerzen in ihrem Fuss geflieslich ignorierend.

Angekommen öffnete sie die Tür, schob ihn in den Raum und drückte ihm mit den Worten:

„Du hast 10 min!"

die Klamotten ihres Bruders in die Hand und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Perplex sah er erst auf die Klamotten in seiner Hand und dann auf die Tür.

10 min?

-Was soll's?! Erstmal raus aus den Klamotten!-

Toushiro hatte sich grade sein T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen als sein Handy zu piepen anfing.

-Auch das noch…-

Genervt nahm er ab.

„Hitsugaya?!"

„Mochi Mochi Taichou! Ich bin schon mal zurück zur Soul Society gegangen, ich konnte dich einfach nicht erreichen! Warum bist du nicht an dein Handy gegangen? Und wo bist du jetzt? Dauert das noch lange? Mein Handyakku ist nämlich leer gegangen und jetzt ruf ich von Ichigos Handy aus an, weil er der einigste ist den ich kenne der neben mir und Hinamori deine Nummer hat."

Genervt fuhr sich Toushiro mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Matsumoto…?"

„Ja Taichou?"

„Ich bin heut Abend wieder da und jetzt lass mich ihn Ruhe ich hab wegen dir nur noch 5 min Zeit zum duschen!"

Mit diesen Worten klappte Toushiro sein Handy zusammen, entledigte sich seiner restlichen Kleidung und stieg in die Dusche.

Pünktlich kam er 5 min später frisch geduscht, mit noch etwas feuchtem Haar und komplett angezogen aus dem Bad, seine alten Klamotten ordentlich gefaltet in der Hand.

Karin, die schon nervös vor der Badezimmertür auf und ab gelaufen war, atmete erleichtert aus und quetschte sich an Toushiro vorbei ins Badezimmer.

Toushiro der keine Ahnung hatte was er jetzt tun sollte, ging einfach in Ichigos Zimmer zurück, setzte sich dort aufs Bett und wartete.

Derweil hatte Karin sich im Bad schon vollständig entkleidet und war grade dabei in die Dusche zu steigen als sie ein Handy klingeln hörte.

Zuerst wollte sie nicht dran gehen, war ja schließlich nicht ihr Handy.

Doch als das klingeln nicht aufhören wollte griff sie genervt nach einen Handtuch band es sich um und ging ans Telefon.

Da sie davon ausging das es Toushiros Handy war sagte sie schLicht und einfach:

„Ihr gewünschter Gesprächspartner ist zurzeit nicht erreichbar Bitte versuchen sie es später noch einmal!"

Sie wollte grade auflegen als eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung rief:

„Ichigo, mit deinem Handy stimmt was nicht! Da kommt jetzt immer so ne Bandansage!"

„Ach, gib schon her! Yo Toushiro, hier ist Kurosaki-taichou, Matsumoto und die anderen wüssten gerne wann du nach Hause kommst. Hinamori, dreht schon voll ab. Also sieh zu das du das nächste Sikaitor zurück nimmst! Sonst…"

Vor schreck hätte Karin beinah das Handy fallen lassen.

Langsam und mit schüchternern Stimme sprach sie:

„I…Ichi-nii bist du es?"

„Oh? Oi, Karin-chan? Was machst du an Toushiros Handy?"

Verwirrung war aus der Frage ihrer Bruders zu hören, doch Karin überging dessen Frage einfach und schrie ins Telefon:

„BAKA ICHI-NII!! WENN INTRESIERTS WAS ICH AM ANDEREN ENDE DER LEITUNG MACHE?? SAG MIR LIEBER WAS **DU** DIE GANZE ZEIT MACHST UND WARUM DU UNS NICHT MAL ÖFFTER BESUCHEN KOMMST?! BAKA ICHI-NII!"

Noch bevor Ichigo irgentwas erwidern konnte klappte Karin das Handy mit solcher wucht zu das es aus ging.

Danach pfefferte sie es in die nächst beste Ecke und verschWand unter der Dusche.

Überaus mies gelaunt drehte sie das Wasser voll auf.

Ein Schrei entwich ihr.

Ein sehr lauter Schrei!

Wer zum Teufel hatte das Wasser auf eiskalt gestellt?!

The Missing Thing

Durch den Schrei hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller andern Menschen des Hauses gewonnen und sofort kamen Yuzu und ihr Vater, mittlerweile wieder zurück, die Treppe Hochgelaufen, wobei beide mit einem überraschtem Toushiro zusammen stießen.

Isshin hin und her gerissen zwischen der ‚Rettung seiner geliebten Tochter' und der Frage was der Blonde Typ in Ichigos Zimmer zusuchen hatte, entschied sich für ersteres und trat mit voller wucht die Tür ein.

Es folgte ein weiter, diesmal jedoch wütender Schrei, seitens Karin und kurze Zeit später lag Isshin ausknockt und mit blutiger Nase auf dem Boden vor den Badezimmer.

Wütend und mit einem Handtuch um die Schultern trat Karin aus dem Badezimmer.

„Yuzu, helfe' mir mal die Tür wieder einzuhängen!"

Mit diesen Worten packte sie sich Yuzu und zog sie mit ins Bad.

Als die Tür wieder hing wurde Yuzu hinausgeschoben und die Tür wieder zugeschmissen.

Perplex sahen Yuzu und Toushiro die Tür an.

Beide Wandten sich um zum gehen, den immer noch k.o. auf dem Boden liegenden Isshin übersehend, als sich die Tür noch mal öffnete und Karin Toushiro sein Handy hinterher warf.

Überrascht fing er es auf und sah noch mal zur Tür, diese war jedoch in der Zwischenzeit wieder zugeschlagen worden und von außen konnte man nur noch das rauschen von Wasser hören.

Eine viertel Stunde später saßen alle am Tisch in der Küche wobei Isshin Toushiro böse Blicke zu warf und Karin und Toushiro es vermieden einander anzusehen.

Yuzu hingegen blickte zwischen Karin und Toushiro hin und her.

„Uhmm, ich hab mich noch nicht vorgestellt! Ich bin Kurosaki Yuzu, Karin-chans Zwillingsschwester, und du bist…?"

„Hitsugaya Toushiro!"

„Nee, Toushrio-kun, woher kennst du Karin-chan?"

Bevor Toushiro antworten konnte sprach Karin dazwischen.

„Fussball! Wir haben vor ein paar Jahren zusammen ein Spiel gegen ein paar Mittelschüler gespielt und gewonnen und heute hab ich ihn zufällig wieder getroffen, das ist alles!"

Mit diesen Worten Wand sie sich wieder ihrer Reisschüssel zu.

Einige Zeit herrschte Stille, bis Yuzu fragte:

„Was habt ihr da eigentlich vorhin in Nii-san Zimmer auf dem Boden getrieben?"

Während sich Toushiro und Karin an ihrem Essen verschluckten, lief Isshin rüber zu seinem großen Masaki Poster und fing das heulen an.

„OH Masaki, meine Liebe! Unsere Kinder werden so schnell erwachsen! Erst Ichigo und jetzt Karin-chan! Jedes unsere kleinen süßen Engel wird das Nest verlassen und…"

„BAKA OJII!!"

Und mit einem gezieltem Faustschlag ging Kurosaki Isshin zu Boden.

„Ich bin müde ich geh schlafen, Oyasumi Yuzu!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Karin die Küche und machte sich auf den weg in ihr Zimmer.

Nachdem sich Toushiro bei Yuzu für das lecker Essen bedankt hatte und für den Trubel den er mit verschuldete hatte, verabschiedete er sich und verschWand.

Gemütlich eingekuschelt in ihre Decke versuchte Karin schlaf zu finden.

Langsam driftete sie ins Reich der Träume ab.

Traum

Dunkelheit umgab sie.

Doch keine unangenehme, mehr wie ein schützender, wArm haltender Mantel.

Doch urplötzlich verschWand die Dunkelheit und ein Gleißend helles Licht erschien.

Die wärme verschWand und es wurde Eiskalt.

Und dann hörte sie es!

Dieses Geräusch!  
Sie hasste es!

Sie hasste diese Geräusch vom aufreißen des Himmels.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Augen zu schließen, doch es klappte nicht.

Als hätte ihr jemand die Augenlider festgeklebt damit sie sie nicht schließen konnte.

Sie sah wie viel, viele Hollows durch den Spalt im Himmel kamen.

Alle kamen sie auf sie zu.

In Panik versuchte sie davonzulaufen doch ihre Füsse wollten sich nicht bewegen.

Immer mehr Hollows kamen auf sie zu und noch immer wollten sich ihre Füsse keinen Millimeter von Fleck bewegen.

Verzweiflung stand in ihren Augen und ihre Angst zu sterben wurde immer größer.

Einer der Hollows wollte grade ein Cero formen da hörte sie sie wieder.

Diese Stimme!

Diese Stimme die wieder diesen einen Satz sprach der Herz zum stillstand brachte.

„Soten nii Saze, Hyourinmaru!"

Der eben noch gleißend helle Himmel wurde von dunklen Wolken überzogen und mit einem einzigen hieb seines Schwertes wurden die Hollows zu Eisblöcken und zersprangen kurz darauf in viele kleine Teile.

Die Kälte wich nicht, wurde jedoch viel angenehmer.

Mit langen Schritten kam Toushiro auf die immer noch starre Karin zu.

Er packte ihr Handgelenk und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ich hab dich Vermisst!"

Mit diesen Worten schmiegte er sich dicht an sie und alles wurde wieder dunkel.

Die Situation änderte sich jedoch nicht.

Toushiro stand, mit Karin im Arm, in der Dunkelheit.

Doch bei einer hArmlosen UmArmung blieb es nicht sehr lange.

Langsam Wanderte Toushiros Hand Karins Rücken hinab, glitt an ihren Seiten endlang und blieb auf ihrem Hintern liegen.

Seine andere Hand glitt unter ihr T-Shirt und begann ihren Bauch zu streicheln.

Sein Kopf schmiegte sich an ihr Halsbeuge und sein kurzes, stachlich, weises Haar kitzelte sie unterm Ohr.

Ein leises Keuchen entfleuchte ihrem Mund als er anfing ihr vom Ohrläppchen bis hinab zum Schlüsselbein zärtliche Küsse auf die Haut zu malen.

Ihr Kopf legte sich automatisch in den Nacken als die Hand, die bis eben noch tatenlos auf ihren Hintern verweilt hatte, anfing diesen zu kneten.

Ein weiterer, diesmal bedeutend lauterer Seufzer entfloh ihr als sich seine andere Hand von ihrem Bauch wegbewegte, ihr T-Shirt packte und es ihr über den Kopf zog.

Nach dem dadurch das Spiel seiner Lippen auf ihrer Haut unterbrochen wurde, gab Karin ein grummeln von sich.

Sie wollte dass er weiter machte!

Während Karin so in ihrer eigenen kleinen Traumwelt schwebte, vor sich hinsabberte und zwischenzeitlich „Shiro-chan" nuschelte, konnte Toushiro nicht mal ansatzweise an Schlafen denken.

Kaum war er durch das nächste Shikaitor zurück zur Soul Society, kamen ihm auch schon ein überaus wütender Ichigo und eine glückliche Hinamori entgegen.

„Shiro-chan, wo warst du denn? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!?"

Mit einer dicken Adern die an seiner Stirn pochte und genervt geschlossenen Augen kämpfte sich Toushiro aus der UmArmung in die Hinamori in gezogen hatte und sprach überaus genervt:

„Es heißt Hitsugaya-taichou, Hinamori! Ich bin müde! Ich geh jetzt schlafen!"

Mit diesen Worten stapfte er davon, wurde jedoch von Ichigo am Kragen seines Kimonos gepackt.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin! Zumindestens nicht bevor du mir sagst, WIE es kommt das MEINE Schwester DEIN Handy hat?!"

„Das geht dich nichts an und jetzt lass mich runter, Kurosaki!"

„Wenn du irgentwas mit Karin gemacht hast was sie unglücklich macht dann wird ich persönlich dafür Sorgen das es das letzte ist was du getan hast!"

Mit diesen Worten schuppste Ichigo Toushiro von sich und Stapfte davon.

„Hinamori, du bist für heute entlassen! Denk daran rechtzeitig schlafen zu gehen damit du morgen nicht wieder zu spät kommst!"

„Hai, Kurosaki-taichou!"

Sie winkte ihren Taichou noch kurz nach.

Danach drehte sie sich um, um Toushiro noch etwas zu fragen, dieser hatte jedoch die Gelegenheit genutzt um zu flüchten.

-Endlich zuhause!-

Nach dem er sich seiner Sandalen und seines Mantels entledigt hatte, Hyourinmaru ordentlich und immer Griffbereit neben der Küchentür lehnte, öffnete Toushiro seinen Kühlschrank und erblickte:

GÄHNENDE Leere!

-Egal, dann gibt's halt morgen früh ne halbe Melone mehr zum FrühStück!-

Er schloss den Kühlschrank und ging in sein Schlafzimmer.

Dort rollte er sein Futon aus und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung bis auf die weise Hakama Hose.

Müde knipste er das Licht aus und kuschelte sich in seinen Futon.

Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, sich der wärme hingab, sich einkuschelte und versuchte an nichts zudenken, es gelang ihm einfach nicht einzuschlafen.

Und jedes mal wenn er die Augen zu feste zukniff und versuchte an nichts zu denken, überkam ihn das Gefühl das sich von hinten jemand an seinen Rücken kuschelte und zufrieden seufzte.

Entnervt schlug er seine BettDecke zurück.

-Na toll und was jetzt? SO kann ich nicht schlafen…-

Entschlossen dieses, eigentlich nicht mal unangenehme Gefühl los zu werden, raffte sich Toushiro auf, zog sich wieder an und beschloss zur arbeit zu gehen.

Matsumoto hatte sicherlich noch einiges auf ihrem Schreibtisch und darunter liegen was er noch bearbeiten konnte.

In Kompletter Montur und mit Hyourinmaru auf dem Rücken begab sich Toushiro auf den weg in sein Büro.

Dort angekommen schnappte er sich den beträchtlichen Stapel Papierkram den Matsumoto hatte liegen lassen und fing an ihn durch zu arbeiten.

Nachdem er den halben Stapel durch hatte wurden seine Augenlider immer schwerer und ein gähnen entwich ihm.

Müde schleppte er sich zu Couch, auf der Matsumoto für gewöhnlich schlief, lies sich drauf fallen und schloss die Augen.

War ihm doch egal ob er hier jetzt einschlafen würde.

Wenn Matsumoto das konnte dann konnte ER das sicher auch!

Außerdem war er jetzt zu müde um noch mal den ganzen weg zurück zu seiner Wohnung zu laufen!

Entspannt und mit den Händen hinter seinem Kopf verschenkt, driftete der Taichou der 10ten Division ins reich der Träume ab.

„Uhmm, Taichou?"

Murrend drehte sich Toushiro auf der Couch um.

Konnte man ihn nicht wenigstens EINMAL in ruhe lassen.

„Taichou?! Ihr solltet besser aufstehen…"

Genervt seufzte Toushiro auf.

Er öffnete ein Auge und sah Matsumoto mies gelaunt an.

„Was?"

Ein gemeines Grinsen entstand auf Matsumotos Gesicht.

„Ohh, ich wollte nur nicht das ihr euch vor der ganzen Division zum Affen macht nur weil ihr im Schlaf über Dinge redet, die uns absolut nichts angehen…Wer ist eigentlich Karin-chan?"

Starr vor schreck saß Toushiro auf der Couch.

Was nun?

Und was zum Teufel hatte er geträumt?

Währe er nicht so überaus beherrscht würde er jetzt den Kopf hängen lassen und gegen eine Wand rennen.

Warum?

Na ja es würde ihn zumindestens davon abhalten Amok zu laufen und sich zu fragen:

Warum träume ich von Korusakis Schwester?

Nicht das es vielleicht irgendwie schrecklich wäre, schrecklich wäre es wenn er von Ichigo Träumen würde… Wobei es wahrscheinlich noch schrecklicher sein würde, würde Ichigo jemals spitz bekommen das er von seiner Schwester träumte und sie dabei ‚Karin-chan' nannte.

Verwirrt fuhr er sich mit seiner Hand durch das wuschelige, seidigweiche Haar und schloss kurz die Augen.

Danach richtete er sich auf, richtete seine Klamotten und wollte sich grad wieder hinter seiner Arbeit verkriechen als Matsumoto mit ihren RIESEN Brüsten vor ihm auftauchte, sich zu ihm runterbeugte, so das er aufpassen musste nicht zufällig bei einer plötzlichen UmArmung in ihrem Melonenkorb zu landen und abermals fragte:

„Wer ist Karin-chan, Taichou?"

Und Pech wie Toushiro heute haben zu schien, wurde auch noch die Tür aufgerissen und Ichigo kam hinein gestürmt.

„Oi, Toushiro! Ich hab nachgedacht…uhmm, nach dem ich von Karin so ne abfuhr…"

„EHH?? Karin-chan ist Ichigos Schwester? Die Selbe Karin-chan von der du…"

„MATSUMOTO!!"

Gefährlich senkten sich die Augen von Ichigo.

„Was, was hat dieser Kleine Zwerg mit meiner Schwester gemacht?! Rangiku-san?"

Während Ichigo zwischen Matsumoto und Toushiro hin und her sah und sich nicht entscheiden konnte wenn er zu erst packen und durch schütteln sollte, versuchte Toushiro mit einem seiner Eisblicke Matsumoto davon abzuhalten irgentwas falsches zu sagen.

„Rangiku-san?"

„Ehhehe…Nichts Ichigo, Taichou hat mir nur grad erzählt das er…das er…"

„Das er was?"

„Ich hab…"

Verdammt, was sollte er jetzt sagen?

„…eine Date mit deiner Schwester!"  
Sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihm hervor.

Kaum hatte er den Mund wieder geschlossen hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zuschlagen und das solange bis dieser platzte.

Wie konnte er nur SOWAS DUMMES sagen??

War er lebensmüde geworden?

Ichigo würde ihn für diesen Satz mindesten 2 teilen…

Innerlich fing er schon an zu beten dass er nicht in soviel Einzelteile zerlegt wurde wie Senbonsakura…

Und während sich Toushiro noch überlegte was auf seinem Grabstein stehen würde, fielen sowohl Ichigo als auch Matsumoto, die ja wusste, oder dieses bis eben zumindestens gedacht hatte, was vorging, der Unterkiefer runter.

„T-T-Ta-Taichou?! Ein DATE??"

Schockiert von dieser Tatsache mussten sich die beiden erstmal setzten.

Kopfschüttelnt meinte Ichigo nach einer weile:

„Wie kann meine kleine Schwester…Er ist ein SHINIGAMI! Ein Taichou…Was hab ich bloß bei der Erziehung falsch gemacht…? Matsumoto?"

„Jahh, Korusaki-Taichou??"

„Hast du noch Sake?"

Nickend langte Matsumoto unter den Tisch auf dem die beiden saßen und angelte einen riesen Krug Sake und 2 Schälchen darunter hervor.

Sie goss sich beiden einen großen Schluck ein, prostete Ichigo zu und beide ex-ten das Zeug runter.

„Also ich hatte ja immer geglaubt das er auf Hinamori scharf is…"

„Ganz meiner Meinung! Und ich schick sie auf immer früher weg damit sie Zeit hat sich mit ihm zu verabreden…Matsumoto…"

„Jahh?"

„Gib mir mal die Flasche…"

Wortlos reichte Matsumoto den Krug rüber.

Einige großzügige Schlücke später gab er Matsumoto die Flasche zurück.

„Wie konnte sich meine Schwester nur in so einen Zwerg verlieben?"

Eine Ader fing auf Toushiros Kopf an zu packen und seine linke Augenbraue fing un kontrolliert an zu zucken.

Er richtete sich zu seinen vollen 175cm vor Ichigo und Matsumoto auf und schrie die beiden schon leicht angetrunkenen Gotei 13 Mitglieder wütend an:

„ZUM TEUFEL NOCHMAL! ICH. BIN. KEIN. ZWERG!!"

Wütend und in seinen nicht vorHandenen Bart grummelnd stapfte der Taichou der 10then Division davon.

Arbeit?

Egal, die konnte warten und Matsumoto war ja auch noch da,… obwohl bevor die freiwillig das Arbeiten anfing gingen sämtliche Sakevorräte der gesamten Soul Society den Back runter…

Frustriert stampfte Toushiro um die nächste Ecke.

War doch alles zum Kotzen!

Und das Bild von einer lächelnden Karin, in ihrer Schuluniform, die ihm Lächelnd zuwinkte, ging ihm auch nicht aus dem Kopf.

Genervt rieb er sich die Schläfe.

Vielleicht sollte er zu Unohanna gehen und sich was gegen die aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen und seine Sehnsucht verschreiben lassen.

Ja zum Teufel noch mal er hatte Sehnsucht!

Leugnen brachte da ja bekanntlich nicht viel und solange es außer ihm keiner wusste wäre dieses Selbsteingeständnis ja eh egal.

Die Tage vergingen und schon bald war eine ganze Woche vorbei.

Toushiro war grade auf dem Weg zur Arbeit.

Er ging grade um die nächste Ecke als…BAMM! ...er in jemanden reinlief.

Warum musste der Tag schon wieder so beschissen anfangen?!

Hatte es den nicht gereicht dass es keine Wassermelonen mehr gab?!

„Oi, Ken-chan, das ist die Falsche Richtung!! Zu unsere Division geht's in die andere Richtung!"

„WAS?? Eben hast du noch gesagt hier würde es lang gehen!!"

Na super, jetzt auch noch Kenpachi.

„Zaraki-taichou, zur 11ten Division geht's 2-mal nach rechts und dann die nächste links…"

„Oh, Hitsugaya…"

„Ahh, Danke Shiro-chan!"

Wieder fing eine Ader an Toushiros Stirn an zu pochen.

-Vergiss es, das Mädel kann sich einfach keine Namen merken…-

„Schon okay. Keine Ursache."

Er ging weiter, bog einpaar mal recht und links ab und ehe er sich versah fand er sich vor dem Shikaitor wieder.

Er wollte sich grade weiter gehen, mit dem Gedanken daran wie viel arbeit noch auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, als er Ukitake hörte der nach ihm rief.

„Hitsugaya-kun!"

Das konnte ja was werden…

Hoffentlich bekam er nicht wieder haufenweise Süßes…

Dann würde Yachiru ihm wieder an der Backe hängen…

„Hitsugaya-kun!"

Etwas außer Atem kam Ukitake vor Toushiro zu stehen.

„Ja, Ukitake-Taichou?"

„Ahm, wie soll ich das erklären…"

-Am besten geradeaus, und ohne heiß um den Brei rumzureden…-

„Also…Könntest du für mich zu Urahara-san gehen und dort etwas für mich abholen?"

Okay, er hätte alles erwartet, von einem erschöpften Süßigkeitenvorrat über Gefühle zu Matsumoto bis hin zu einem weiteren Hollow, aber DARAUF war er jetzt nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

Was wollte Ukitake den Von Urahara?

Medizin?

Süßes?

Das klang logisch!

Schließlich hatte der ehemalige Taichou der Gotei 13 einen gut laufenden Süßigkeitenladen eröffnet…

Moment!

Urahara?

Hieß das nicht dass eine Möglichkeit bestand Karin über den weg zu laufen?!

Und hieß das nicht auch weg von seinen Matsumoto und Ichigo zu sein?

Der erstere Versuchte ihn immer wieder über sein angebliches Date auszufragen und zweiterer versuchte ihn immer wieder zu töten sobald er ihm über den Weg lief.

Gott sei dank war er überaus schlecht im spüren von Reijatsu und so was es relativ einfach ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Und weg von der ganzen Arbeit die sich sicherlich auf seinem Tisch aufstapelte?

„In Ordnung!"

„Super! Urahara-san sagte zwar das das ganze noch etwas dauern könnte, aber du hast sicher nichts dagegen für ein zwei Tage in der Realenwelt zu…bleiben. Hitsugaya-kun?"

Sobald Toushiro die Wörter ‚ein zwei Tage' gehört hatte, hatte er sich den nächst besten Höllenschmetterling geschnappt und war durchs Sikaitor verschwunden.

Und während sich Toushiro freute weg von allem zu sein, gammelte Karin in der Schule vor sich rum und lies gelangweilt Mathe über sich ergehen.

Wären ihr Lehrer vorne versuchte ihr den Graphen näher zu bringen.

Saß Karin auf ihrem Platz in der Hinteren reihe hatte ihr Mathebuch vor sich aufgestellt und lag mit Kopf und Armen auf dem Tisch und döste vor sich hin.

Dabei schwebte ihr immer dieser verdammt Gutaussehende Taichou durch den Kopf.

Eine ganze Woche hatte sie ihn jetzt schon nicht mehr gesehen.

Währe sie doch bloß nicht so früh ins Bett gegangen!

Vielleicht hätte sie ja…ja was eigentlich?

Konnte man sich mit einem Shinigami eigentlich noch über etwas anderes als Hollows unterhalten?

Gelangweilt sah sie aus dem Fenster.

Es regnete.

Schon wieder!

Man wie sie dieses Wetter hasste!

Noch Nichtmahl Fussball konnte sie so in der Pause spielen um sich von dem weißhaarigen anzulenken.

Kurz spickte sie über den Rand ihres Buches um auf die Uhr zu schauen die über der Tafel hing.

Noch 10 min.

Dann war die dumme Schule vorbei.

Zumindestens für heute!

Und dann kam erstmal Wochenende!

Langsam Tickte der Zeiger vorwärts und obwohl es ja eigentlich nur 10 min waren kammen diese Karin so verdammt lang vor.

Als es dann endlich läutete und sie ihre Sachen zusammen packte.

Kam Yuzu zu ihrem Tisch rüber.

„Ich komm heute später nach hause. Jinta hat mich gefragt ob ich mit ihm ins Kino gehen will…"

„Jaja, schon klar. Ich schaffe den weg nach hause auch noch allein…Geh du nur mit deinem Jinta!"

„Okay, dann viel Spaß noch. Aber sag nichts Oto-san."

„Sehe ich aus als wäre ich bescheuert?"

Lachend drehte sich Yuzu weg.

„Nein."

Sie winkte Karin noch mal zu und verschWand mit Jinta aus dem Klassenraum.

Langsam schlürfte Karin aus der Klasse und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Schuhfächern.

Dort angekommen wechselte sie ihre Schuhe und wollte sich auf den Weg machen als ihr eine große Traube von Mädchen auffiel die alle unter dem Vordach standen und alle in dieselbe Richtung sahen.

Neugierig streckte sich Karin um einen Blick zu erhaschen.

Viel konnte sie zwar nicht erkennen aber der weisen Haarschopf den sie erkennen konnte lies sie wissen wer da mit einem Schirm in der einen und seinem Handy in der anderen Hand am Schultor lehnte.

Sie schluckte schwer, umklammerte fest den Griff ihrer Schultasche und lief das kurze Stück das sie und den weishaarigen trennte.

Als sie unter dem schwarzem Schirm angekommen war, klappte Toushiro sein Handy zu und sah auf.

„Was machst du hier?"

Er setzte grade zu einer Antwort an als sein Handy plötzlich anfing zu piepen.

Unpassender ging es wohl echt nicht mehr oder?

Egal, keine Zeit zum rummaulen!

KurzerHand schnappte sich Toushiro Karins Hand und zog sie mit sich.

„Hey! Was wird das wenn's fertig ist?"

Eine Antwort bekam sie nicht.

Toushiro zog sie nur weiter mit sich.

In einer Seitengasse blieb er stehen.

Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche rum und nahm etwas heraus das aussah wie ein Brausebonbonspender.

Er drückte auf den Kopf der Ente und es sprang eine Grüne Pille in seinen Mund.

Kurz darauf Trennte sich Geist von Körper und Toushiro stand in seinem Shinigami Outfit vor ihr.

„Pass gut auf sie auf!"

Sprach er zu seinem Körper und verschWand.

„Uhm…Toushiro? Oder wer auch immer du jetzt bist…Was geht hier ab?"

Doch anstelle einer Antwort lehnte sich der Gigai von Toushiro nur an die Wand hinter ihnen und achtete penibelst genau darauf dass kein Regentropfen die beiden traf.

„Okay, das wird mir jetzt zu blöd! Wenn du mir nicht antwortest dann geh ich halt den ECHTEN Toushiro suchen!"

Sie wollte sich grade abwenden und gehen als der Gigai nach ihrer Hand packte und sie zurückzog.

Mit gelangweiltem Ton sprach er:

„Bleib einfach hier bis Meister wieder kommt…"  
Sie versuchte sich loszureisen und zog und zerrte.

„Lass mich los! Ich will nicht! Lass mich gehen!"

Tränen Bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

Sie wollte hier nicht bleiben.

Wenn Toushiro etwas passiert wäre?

-Ach Schwachsinn!-

Als ob es irgentwas geben würde womit er nicht fertig werden würde!

Wenn sie nur wüsste…

Sie beschloss einfach zu warten bis Toushiro zurück war, das konnte ja nicht allzu lange dauern.

Und tatsächlich, kaum hatte sich Karin auch an die HausWand gelehnt um es beim warten bequemer zu haben da kam Toushiro auch schon vom Dach gesprungen und landete vor seinem Gigai und Karin.

Er ging wieder zurück in seinen Gigai und packte das Soul Candy wieder zurück in seine Hosentasche.

Sobald wieder der Original Toushiro zurück in seinem Körper war, wich Karin ein Stück zurück.

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet, was machst du hier?"

Doch anstelle ihr zu antworten packte er einfach ihre Hand, verharkte ihre Finger miteinander und zog sie aus der Seitenstraße.

Denn Schirm über beide haltend gingen beide Hand in Hand und dicht aneinander durch den Regen.

Beide hatten einen leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen.

Vor dem Haus der Korusakis blieben beide stehen.

„Uhmm, danke fürs herbringen…Uhmm, möchtest du noch Mitreinkommen? Mein Vater ist nicht das und Yuzu auch nicht also…"

-Argh das hört sich ja an als wollte ich ihn gleich am Kühlschrank verführen…-

Nervös fummelte sie ihren Haustürschlüssel aus ihrer Rocktasche und schloss die Tür auf.

Sie trat ein und drehte sich noch mal zu Toushiro um.

Mit einem nicht zu übersehendem Rotschimmer auf den Wangen fragte sie:

„Und?"

Langsam ging Toushiro die letzten beiden Schritte bis zu Haustür.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.

Er schloss den Schirm und legte ihn vor der Haustür ab.

Dann trat er ein zog sich seine Schuhe aus und schlüpfte in ein paar Hausschuhe das ihm Karin hingestellt hatte.

„Möchtest du was trinken? Essen gibt es erst wenn Yuzu wieder kommt…"

Langsam folgte Toushiro Karin in die Küche und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie ihm Kühlschrank nach etwas kramte.

Innerlich lächelnd betrachte er sie, während sie Eistee aus dem Kühlschrank nahm und sich etwas von dem Roten Zeug einschüttete.

„Möchtest du auch was?"

„Nein danke."

Sie trank das Glas leer und stellte es in die Spüle.

„Ano…Toushiro, du bist nicht zufällig gut in Mathe oder?"

„Eh, wieso fragst du?"

Verlegen kratzte sich Karin am Hinterkopf.

„Na ja, ich war heute in Mathe mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und hab das Thema nicht ganz verstanden…Und da wollt ich dich fragen ob du mir da vielleicht helfen kannst?"

Mit einem seufzen stieß sich Toushiro vom Türrahmen ab und ging auf Karin zu.

„Mal sehen was ich machen kann."

„Super! Moment ich hohl mein Buch und was zu schreiben!"

Mit diesen Worten flitze Karin zurück in den Flur und kramte aus ihrer Schultasche Kollegblock, Mathebuch und Mäppchen heraus.

Lächelnd kam sie zurück in die Küche.

„Dann lass uns mal anfangen!"

Sie setzte sich auf einen der 4 Küchenstühle und klappte das Mathebuch auf.

„Siehst du?! Das haben wir heute gemacht!"

Sie deutete mit ihrem Finger auf einen Teil der Seite.

Um besser sehen zu können lehnte sich Toushiro etwas weiter vor.

„Hmm…"

„Und? Verstehst du das?"

Hoffnungsvoll drehte sie sich um und sah in das konzentrierte Gesicht Toushiros.

„Ich fürchte Nein. Als Taichou muss man sich zwar mit einigen Dingen rumplagen, aber von Graphen hab ich keine Ahnung. Tut mir leid."

„Ah, macht nichts, dann frag ich morgen einfach noch mal nach!"

-Eigentlich Schade! Von Toushiro hätte ich gern Nachhilfe bekommen.-

„Sag mal Toushiro, wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Woche über??"

Immer noch stand Toushiro hinter ihr während sie noch immer auf dem Stuhl saß und über ihre Schulter zu ihm hoch sah.

„Soul Society."

„Ah…Hast du meinen Bruder zufällig gesehen?"

„Jahh…und er hätte mich beinah umgebracht, weil du an mein Handy gegangen bist…"

Peinlich berührt drehte sie den Kopf weg.

„Tut mir leid! Das klingeln hat nur so genervt und ich konnte ja nicht wissen das mein Bruder am anderen Ende der Leitung war…Tut mir leid!"

Karins Blick senkte sich und sie starrte verzweifelt ihre Schuhe an in der Hoffnung das Toushiro nicht allzu sauer auf sie war.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen als spürte wie sich etwas Schweres auf ihre Schultern legte.

Diese Schwere etwas stellte sich als Toushiros Kopf heraus.

Seine weisen Haare pickten sie sanft am Ohr und sein wArmer Atem der über ihr Schlüsselbein streifte lies ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen.

„Toushiro?"

Wie eine Katze fing er an seinen Kopf an ihren Hals zu schmiegen.

Ihr lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

Wieder konnte sie diesen Duft einatmen: Axe Alaska!

Tief atmete sie diesen Geruch ein in der Hoffnung ihn sich für immer ins Gehirn brennen zu können.

Vorsichtig fragte sie noch mal nach:

„Toushiro?"

„Hmm?"

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich versuche zu schlafen…"

Okay sie hätte jetzt mit einigem gerechnet aber nicht damit!

„Und warum willst du grade jetzt, in unserer Küche und auf meiner Schulter schlafen?"

„Hmm…Lass mich einfach, okay? Ich hatte ne anstrengende Woche, ständig musste ich mich vor Matsumoto und deinem Bruder verstecken…"

„Eh?"

Überrascht drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Seite und stieß mit Toushiro zusammen.

„Ouch…"

Ein stechender schmerz durchfuhr ihren Kopf.

Kurz verschwamm ihre Sicht und als diese sich wieder klärte war das einzigste was sie sah 2 große türkise Augen die sie sorgevoll musterten.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Hm…Geht schon."

Sie spürte wie sich ein Arm um ihre Schulter legte und ihr beim aufstehen half.

„Du solltest dich hinlegen und dir Eis auf den Bluterguss tun…"

„Bluterguss??"

Erschrocken sprang Karin auf und rannte nach oben ins Bad.

Tatsächlich links an ihrer Schläfe hatte sich ein unschöner Bluterguss geBildet.

Sie war so konzentriert auf den blauen Fleck dass sie nicht bemerkte wie Toushiro ins Bad kam.

Erschrocken schreckte sie zusammen als er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Hey, tut's sehr weh?"

Besorgt besah er sich den Fleck genauer.

„Tschuldigung das ich so einen Harten Kopf habe…"

Lächelnd Wandte sie sich ihm zu.

„Schon in Ordnung! Tut schon fast gar nicht mehr weh!"

Sie lächelte ihn an während er nur misstrauisch seine Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

„Du solltest dich trotzdem hinlegen. Wo ist dein Zimmer?"

„Eh?"  
Bevor noch irgendwelche Widerworte aus ihrem Mund kommen konnten hatte Toushiro ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, den anderen Arm ihn ihre Kniekehle gelegt, sie hochgehoben und war mit ihr aus dem Bad verschwunden.

„Welches Zimmer?"

Sie deutete auf eine Tür und beide betraten die Tür, wobei es für Toushiro etwas schwierig war mit vollen Händen die Tür zu öffnen.

Er legte Karin auf ihrem Bett ab und ging einen Schritt rückwärts.

Sie sah ihn kurz an und sah dann weg.

„Uhm…wenn du noch immer müde bist…"

Sie rückte ein Stück auf ihrem Bett um ihm platz zu machen.

Dankend nahm er das Angebot an.

Endlich ruhe.

Es war zwar eng, dafür aber schön weich.

Müde schloss Toushiro die Augen.

Alles was er jetzt noch wollte war schlafen.

„Ano, Toushiro, du hast mir noch nicht gesagt warum du wieder hier bist?"

Erschöpft drehte sich Toushiro zu ihr um.

Grau traf Türkis.

„Weil ich was für jemanden abholen soll…und weil ich dich vermisst habe!"

Mit diesen Worten kuschelte er sich an das erschrockene Mädchen und schloss die Augen.

Als ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte bewusst wurde lächelte das Mädchen, strubelte dem mittlerweile schlafenden Junge durch das weiche Haar und kuschelte sich dann auch an ihn.

Langsam döste sie ein.

Geweckt wurde sie von einem nervendem piepen und vibrieren.

Genervt öffnete sie die Augen und sah in das Gesicht eines selig Schlafenden Toushiros.

Lächelnd strich sie ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und machte sich danach auf die Suche nach dem Übeltäter.

Sie fand ihn in der Jackentasche von Toushiro.

Sein Handy!

Zum Teufel mit dem Ding!

Manchmal hatte sie echt gut Lust das Ding an der nächsten Wand zu zerdeppern!

Genervt nahm sie ab.

„Kurosaki?"

„Karin?"

First Strike

„Ichi-nii??"

„Wieso gehst DU schon wieder an Toushiros Handy?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!"

„Ich bin dein Bruder! Das geht mich sehrwohl was an!"

„Nein tut es nicht!"

„Tut es doch!"

Genervt wollte sie etwas erwieder als plötzlich eine Hand nach dem Handy griff und es ihr abnahm.

„Was gibt, Kurosaki?"

„Was es gib? Warum zum Teufel nochmal geht MEINE Schwester SCHONWIEDER and DEIN Handy? Könntest du mir das bitte mal erklären?"

„Könnte ich, tu ich aber nicht! Wenns sonst nichts wichtiges mehr gibt leg ich jetzt auf. Ich bin müde…Bye!"

Mit diesen worten klappte er das Handy zu, schaltete es aus und lies sich wieder zurück aufs Bett fallen.

„Uhmm, gomen…"

„Schon okay…"

Stille.

Unangenehme Stille.

„Willst du dich nicht wieder hinlegen?"

„Uhm, is das den okay für dich?"

Was laberte sie da nur wieder für einen Schwachsinn!

Eben hatte es ihr doch auch nichts ausgemacht sich einfach neben ihn zu legen, sich anzukuscheln und die Augen zu schliessen.

Also warum Fragte sie jetzt aufeinmal nach?

Wer sowas dummes von sich gab sollte vielleicht mal seinen Kopf ein zwei mal gegen eine Wand hauen in der Hoffnung das sich die Synapsen wieder grade richten.

Abermals tief in Gedanken versunken schreckte Karin auf, als Toushiro ihr Handgelenk packte und sie zu ihm runterzog.

Steif wie ein Brett lag sie jetzt mehr oder weniger auf ihn, während er es sich bequem machte und sich wieder an sie kuschelte.

Sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrem Kopf und seine Arme waren locker um sie geschlungen.

Mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust konnte sie seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag spüren.

Langsam endspannte sie sich und machte es sich auf seinem Brustkorb bequem.

Ihren rechten Arm legte sie über seinen Bauch während ihr linker Arm an ihrer Seite blieb.

Die Augen geschlossen und den Duft von Axe Alaska einatment glitt sie immer weiter richtung Traumwelt ab.

Doch kurz bevor sie komplett weg war hörte sie ein leises klimpern und knacken.

„Tadaimas, Karin!"

Ihre Geschwister hatten aber auch einen Richer dafür wann der Falsche Moment war…

Genervt darüber ihren grade so bequemen Platz verlassen zu müssen, nahm Karin Toushiros Hände von ihrem Rücken und stand auf.

Sie schlürfte zur Tür, öfnete diese und rief Yuzu zu:

„Okay! Du ich muss noch was für die Schule machen…Ruf mich wenn das essen fertig ist!"

„In Ordnung!"

Damit schlug sie hinter sich die Tür zu und schlürfte wieder zurück zu ihrem Bett.

Lächelnd sah sie dabei zu wie sich Toushiro auf die seite rollte und einen Laut von sich gab der an eine zufriedene Katze erinnerte.

Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und fing an Toushiro sachte die Haare zu verwuscheln.

Sein Haar war aber auch verdammt weich.

Was benutze der für ein Shampoo?

Garnie Silk&Shin??

In gedanke über Shampoos versunken bemerkte sie nicht wie ihre Hand von seinem Kopf zum Nacken hinunter glit und ihre Finger anfingen seine Haaransätze nach zuziehen.

Das ganze wurde von einem zufriedenen grummeln von Toushiro quittiert.

Diese weckte wiederum Karin aus ihren Gedanken und sie realisierte was sie da grade am machen war.

Peinlich berührt und mit einer Röte im Gesicht die einer Erdbeere glich zog sie ihre Hand zurück.

Wieder ein Grummeln seitens des jungen Taichous.

Er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt breit.

Türkis traf grau und peinlich berührt dreht Karin ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Uhmm..Gomen, ich war in Gedanken…"

„Muss du nicht noch was für die Schule machen?"

Ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Weishaarigen.

„Eh?"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis der Groschen fiel.

„Uhmm… Ich wollte nur nicht das Yuzu einfach rein gerannt kommt und…"

„Schon okay."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der junge Weißhaarige auf dem Bett um rollte sich ein bisschen ein und fing wieder an vor sich hin zu dösen.

Nicht wissend was sie tun sollte versuchte Karin sich an ihren Hausaufgaben.

Und es blieb bei einem Versuch.

Sie scheiterte kläglich an der Präsenz des jungen Taichous, welche es ihr unmöglich machte sich länger als eine Millisekunde auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren.

Entnervt gab sie nach einer halben Stunde auf und beschloss runter in die Küche zu gehen um zu sehn was Yuzu machte…und sie neben bei sachte zu fragen ob sie wisse wie man einen Graphen berechnet!

Kaum war sie aus dem Raum und die Treppen runter in die Küche gegangen wurde die Haustür aufgeschlagen und ein übermäßig gut gelaunter Isshin kam durch die Tür hinein gehüpft und versuchte gleich seiner schwarz haarigen Tochter eine UmArmung aufzudRücken.

Doch bevor er sie auch nur berühren konnte trat sie ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht so dass er rücklings zu Boden segelt und k.o. liegen blieb.

„Yuzu? Was gibt's zu essen?"

Durch das freudig laute Geschrei des Hauseigentümers und dem darauf folgendem Lärm der bei seiner k.o. Schlagung entstand wachte Toshirou auf.

Müde rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, streckte sich ein paar Mal genüsslich und gähnte einmal herzhaft.

So eisig er auch manchmal war er war immer noch ein Mensch…

Okay, nicht ganz den er war ja immer hin tot und das auch nicht erst seit kurzem.

Kurz ließ er seinen Blich durchs Zimmer schweifen.

Karin war nicht hier.

Okay, dafür hätte er sich das Zimmer nicht ansehen zu müssen den er hatte es gefühlt als sie vor knapp 10 Minuten das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Er musterte den Raum genauer.

Er war biss jetzt nur in 2 räumen gewesen die weiblichen Individuen gehörten.

Hinamories und Matsumotos.

Ersteres war freundlich gestaltet mit pfirsichfarbenen Wänden und vielen hellen, wArmen Tönen und war zudem recht ordentlich.

Matsumoto hin gegen…

Ihr Zimmer war, um es mal nett auszudRücken…eine Müllhalde!

Überall lagen Modezeitschriften, leere Sake Flaschen und Klamotten auf dem Boden verstreut.

Die Wohnung stank extrem nach Parfüm und für seinen Geschmack waren einige Wände viel zu rosa.

Dieses Zimmer jedoch war anders.

Das Zimmer war komplett weis bis auf die Wand hinter dem Bett welche in einem milden Grünton gestrichen war.

An einigen Stellen hingen Poster von berühmten Fußballspielern oder Fotos von Karin und ihrer Familie oder Karin mit ihren freunden.

Nur ein Foto zeigte ihm eine unbekannte Frau.

Es stand in einem schönen Silberrahmen auf Karins etwas unordentlichem Schreibtisch und zeigte eine glücklich lächelnde Frau mit langen orangenen Haaren und braunen Augen.

Es war ein ähnliches Bild wie das Poster das er schon im Wohnzimmer gesehen hatte.

Er nahm es von Schreibtisch um es genauer zu betrachten.

Das war also Kurosaki Masaki.

Mutter von Kurosaki Ichigo und den Zwillingen Yuzu und Karin.

Er schüttelte den kopf.

Nein das ging ihn nichts an.

Er wollte grade das Bild wieder zurück auf den Tisch stellen als Karin die Tür öffnete.

Als sie ihn mit dem Bild in der Hand sah verschWand der fröhliche Ausdruck in ihren Augen und sie wirkte auf einmal ziemlich traurig und bedrückt.

Hastige stellte Toushiro das Foto wieder auf seinen platz zurück.

Stille umgab die beiden.

Unangenehme Stille.

„Es tut mir Leid!"

Durchbrach Toushiro endlich die stille und sah sie mit seinen türkisenen Augen entschuldigend an.

Tränen stiegen in Karins Augen hoch.

Auch wenn sie nicht weinen wollte.

Und es auch nur wirklich selten tat.

All der Kummer der sich bis jetzt in ihr aufgestaut hatte schien jetzt über ihre Tränen aus ihr hinaus zu fließen.

Mit feuchten Augen und Tränen die ihre Wangen hinab liefen sah sie zu Toshirou hinüber und als dieser ihr einen tröstenden blick schenkte brachen alle Dämme.

Weinend überbrückte sie die paar Meter zwischen ihnen und umArmte ihn so fest als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen.

Tränen rannen unaufhörlich ihre Wangen hinab und wurden von Toshirous T-Shirt aufgesogen.

Weinen berichtet sie ihm all ihren Kummer.

Zu erst erzählte sie ihm von ihrer Mutter.

Das sie sich kaum noch an sie erinnern konnte und dann von Yuzu die zwar ziemlich oft weinte aber immer versuchte ihr bestes zu geben und seit fast 10 Jahren sich ganz allein um den Haushalt kümmerte und schließlich von Ichi-nii und ihrer Angst ihn zu verlieren.

Tröstend hatte Toushiro seine Arme um sie gelegt und drückte die sachte an sich.

Er wusste nicht genau ob es ihr helfen würde, aber Momo hatte es immer geholfen und Matsumoto pflegte es auch jeden zu umArmen der Traurig war und es schien zu helfen, besonders bei der männlichen Fraktion die bei dieser UmArmung meistens einen wunderbaren Ausblick in Matsumotos Ausschnitt bekamen.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr mit einer Hand über den Rücken und unterbrach sie nicht in ihrer Erzählung.

Als sie fertig war und die Tränen langsam versiegten merkte sie erst wie schwach sie dieser Ausbruch gemacht hatte.

Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Wackelpudding und ihre Knie fingen an nachzugeben.

Völlig erschöpft brach sie in seinen Armen zusammen.

Zusammen mit Karin sank er zu Boden.

Vorsichtig hielt er sie weiterhin im Arm und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken.

Ihre verkrampften Finger hatten sich aus seinem T-Shirt gelöst und lagen jetzt schlapp neben ihren Körper.

Die Tränen waren versiegt und das schlurzen hatte auch aufgehört.

Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine verirrte Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht.

Dabei bemerkte er dass ihre Augen geschlossen waren, zu schlafen schien sie jedoch nicht.

Sachte zog er sie näher zu sich um sie dann hochzuheben und sie auf dem Bett wieder abzulegen.

Sanft wischte er ihr eine letzte träne von der Wange, deckte sie mit ihrer Decke zu und Wand sich zum gehen um.

Keine drei schritte war er gegangen als er seine sanfte Berührung an seiner rechten Hand spürte.

Er drehte sich zu Karin um.

Karin hatte ihre Hand nach seiner ausgestreckt, war jedoch zu erschöpft um diese fest zuhalten, weswegen ihre Hand jetzt kraftlos vom Bett herunter hing.

„Geh nicht!"

Wisperte sie mit erschöpfter stimme.

„Bleib hier!"

Er wollte grade etwas erwidern als die beiden Yuzus Stimme durch das Haus schallen hörten.

„Karin-chan Essen ist fertig! Komm runter bevor Oto-san alles aufgegessen hat!"

„Wirst du gehen?"

Toshirou sah sie mit seinen türkisenen Augen an.

Sein Blick ruhte auf ihren Augen, die vom vielen weinen noch immer rot, geschwollen und einen feuchten Schimmer hatten.

Sie seufzte.

Das tat sie in letzter Zeit viel zu oft!

„Muss ich wohl…wenn ich sage mir geht's nicht gut wird Baka Ojii wieder einen aufstand proben und im Moment hab ich einfach nicht die Kraft dazu ihm dafür eine rein zuhauen…"

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf.

Schlug die Decke beiseite und setzte ihre Füße auf den Boden.

Doch kaum stand sie auf ihren eigenen zwei Beinen und war ein paar Schritte gegangen da gaben ihre Knie wieder nach.

Toshirou kam ihr zu Hilfe und zog sie wieder auf die Beine in dem er beide Hände um ihren Brustkorb legte und sie zu sich hoch zog.

Lange sahen sich die beiden in die Augen

„Soll ich mit kommen?"

Mit einer Mischung aus Schock und erstaunen sah Karin zu Toshirou auf.

Meinte er das ernst?  
Er wollte mit ihr runter zum essen gehen?

Doch was würde Yuzu und vor allem ihr Stroh doofer Vater denken wenn sie sie mit verweinten Augen mit Toushiou zusammen sahen?

„Ich weis nicht…Mein Vater…"

Versuchte sie es brach dann jedoch ab.

Egal was ihr Vater sagen oder denken würde Toshirou war bei ihr.

Das war alles was zählt.

„Un…lass uns gehen…"

Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Hand und verharkte ihre Finger mit seinen, ehe sie sich zum gehen Wand.

Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Küche.

Dort angekommen erblickten sie Yuzu, die grade dabei war zu versuchen ihren Vater davon abzuhalten alles aufzuessen.

„Ah Karin-chan da bist du ja endlich! Ich dachte schon…Hitsugaya-san? Karin warum hast du mir nicht…Karin-chan? Deine Augen sind ja ganz rot und geschwollen? Hast du…?"

„Nein. Ist noch Reis da?"

Wortlos reichte ihr Yuzu eine Schüssel voll Reis.

„Ano, Hitsugaya-san…es ist zwar nicht mehr sehr viel übrig aber möchchtest du…?"

Just in diesem Moment Wandte sich Kurosaki Isshin von seiner Schüssel ab und erblickte zu erst eine verweinte Karin und danach einen etwas hilflosen Toushiro.

Seine eigenen Schlüsse ziehen erhob er sch von seinem Platz um Toshirou einen Tritt zu verpassen, als ihm Karin zu vorkam.

„Baka-Ojii…Es ist nicht so wie du denkst! Setzt dich hin und ess!"

Mit böse funkelnden Augen sah Karin ihren Vater an.

Diesem schossen die Tränen in die Augen und gleich darauf rannte er zu dem großen Gedenkposter von Masaki.

„Oh, meine geliebte Masaki, unser Karin-chan mag mir nicht einmal mehr erzählen warum sie weint! Sie ist so griesgrämig in letzter Zeit! Wann ist diese Pubertät bloß endlich vorbei? Wenigstens Yuzu…"

Eine gut geworfene Reisschüssel samt Stäbchen traf ihn am Hinterkopf und schlug ihn k.o.

Genervt fuhr sich Karin mit ihrer Hand durch ihr mittellanges schwarzes Haar.

Das dieser alte Mann aber auch immer so ein Theater veranstalten musste!

„Ano...Karin-chan?"

Vorsichtig ging Yuzu zu ihrer Zwillingsschwester hinüber.

Toshirou verdrängte sie dabei aus ihren Gedanken.

Was jetzt erstmal zählte war ihre Zwillingsschwester.

Sanft legte sie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und Karin drehte sich ein Stück zu ihr um.

„Oh Karin-chan was ist den nur los mit dir?"

Sanft umArmte die Blonde ihre Schwester, die diese UmArmung genau so sanft erwiderte.

Toshirou fühlte sich ein wenig fehl am Platz.

„Danke Yuzu."

Lächelnd löste sich Karin aus der Umarmung, stand auf und ging hinüber zu Toshirou.

Dort angekommen lehnte sie sich an ihn und verharkte seine Finger mit den ihren.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf leicht an seine Schulter und atmete tief den ihr nur allzubekannten Duft ein. (Axe-Alaska xD)

Seine weisen Haare kitzelten sie dabei am Ohr, doch es war trotzdem angenehm.

Ein leichter Druck entstand als Toshirou seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte und sich ihr entgegen lehnte.

„Ano sa..."

Unterbrach Yuzu die beiden.

„Hitsugaya-san, es ist noch Reis übrig wenn du magst...?"

Dankend lehnte Toshirou ab.

Er hatte nicht sehr viel Reiatsu verbraucht heute und war deshalb nicht wirklich hungrig.

„Umm...bleibst du über Nacht hier Hitsugaya-san? Dann würde ich dir das Bett in Onii-chans Zimmer beziehen?"

Fragend sah Toshirou zu Karin.

Eigentlich hatte er ja geplant bei Urahara zu übernachten weil er dort auch die Untergrundbasis zum trainieren nutzen konnte, aber er wollte Karin nicht alleine lassen.

Sie sah zwar schon besser aus als vor gut einer stunde trotzdem wollte er sie nicht alleine lassen.

Was wenn sie wieder weinte und er war nicht da?

„Umm...Ano...Yuzu du brauchst das Bett nicht beziehen...Toshirou kann bei mir..."

„KOMMT GARNICHT IN FRAGE!!"

Wütend war Isshin aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht als er die Worte Toshirou, schlafen und mir aus Karins Munde gehört hatte.

„Du bist noch viel zu Jung um mit einem Jungen..."

„BAKA-OJII!"

Mit einem gezielten High-Kick auf den Unterkiefer ging Kurosaki Isshin wieder k.o.

„Toshirou schläft bei mir! Ende der Diskussion!"

Sichtlich wütend das ihr Vater ihr (und auch Toshirou!) SOETWAS zutraute schnappte sie sich Toshirou und stapfte die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf.

Wütend trat sie die Tür auf, nur um sie kurz nach ihrem Eintreten scheppernt ins Schloss zu schlagen.

„Unfassbar! Wer glaubt er wer er ist?"

„Dein Vater?"

„Ja schon, aber falls es ihm noch nicht aufgefallen ist...ich bin NICHT Ichigo! Ich habe nicht vor mit 14 schon Mutter zu sein!"

Ja, ihr Vater war, was das Thema Kurosaki Kinder und Sex betrifft, sehr empfindlich geworden nachdem Ichigo nach fast 2 Jahren nach seinem Abschluss mit Orihime und einem Baby im Arm wieder aufgetauchte.

Klar hatte er sich für die beiden gefreut und er hatte das kleine auch gleich total verhätschelt, doch was seine beiden heiß geliebten Töchter anging...

Am liebsten wäre es ihm er könnte alle Männer dieser Welt von den beiden fern halten.

Vaterkomplexe halt...

Frustriert lies sich Karin auf ihr Bett fallen.

Sie war müde.

Der ganze Tag war für sie Stress pur gewesen und jetzt wollte sie einfach nur schlafen.

Aber so müde sie auch war in ihrer Schuluniform wollte sie nicht schlafen.

Sie blickte hinüber zu Toshirou der an der Wand gegen über lehnte und etwas auf seinem Handy rumtippte.

„Warte hier kurz."

„Hmm"

Damit schnappte sie sich ihre Schlafsachen und verschWand aus dem Zimmer.

Sie ging in Ichigos Zimmer wo sie in seinem Schrank nach einem T-Shirt und einer Boxershorts suchte in der Toshirou schlafen konnte.

Nach einigem suchen fand sie eine passende schwarze Boxershorts und dazu ein ihrem Bruder mittlerweile einen Nummer zu kleinem T-Shirt.

Nach dem sie die beiden Sachen auf Ichigos Bett platziert hatte zog sie sich um.

Fertig umgezogen und mit den Sachen zum schlafen für Toshirou ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Dort war Toshirou immer noch auf seinem Handy am rumtippen.

„Ne Toshirou was machst du da die ganze zeit?"

Sie beugte sich ein Stück vor um besser sehn zu können.

Als sie sah was er da machte brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Du spielst Snake?"

Ein finstere blick des Eis Taichou brachte sie jedoch zum schweigen.

Wunderbar es klappte immer wieder.

Jetzt erst bemerkte er was sie da eigentlich trug...oder eher nicht trug.

Ihr Schlafanzug bestand aus einer schwarzen Hotpants und einem weisen top.

Und wenn er genau hinsah...konnte er ihren Bauchnabel sehn.

„Hier! Du kannst dich im Bad umziehen...oder in Ichi-niis Raum..."

mit einem leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht machte sich der Taichou der 10ten Division zusammen mit den beiden geliehen KleidungsStücken auf ins Bad um sich dort umzuziehen.

Die Boxershorts waren ihm etwas zu groß und hingen ihm deshalb etwas über den Knien.

Das T-Shirt jedoch passte perfekt.

Es zeichneten sich sogar leicht seine Bauchmuskeln unter dem dünnen Stoff ab.

Als er zurück in Karins Zimmer ging war das Licht zwar noch Karin selbst aber hatte sich schon in ihre Decke eingekuschelt und die Augen geschlossen.

Und nun?

Sollte er sich eine Decke nehmen und auf dem Boden schlafen?

Oder sollte er...?

„Was stehst du da noch so dumm rum? Mach das Licht aus und komm her."

Ungeduldig sah sie ihm dabei zu wie er das Licht löschte und dann zu ihrem Bett kam.

Genervt seufzte sie.

„Du musst dich schon hinlegen sonst wird das mit dem schlafen nix!"

Sie musterte ihn im Dunkel.

Viel sah man zwar nicht aber seine türkiseren Augen leuchteten wie Katzenaugen.

Sein blick war fragend.

Seufzend setzte sich Karin aufrutschte ein Stück zur Seite so das er Platz hatte und hob die Decke ein Stück an.

Diese Gestik hätte sogar ihr vertrottelter Bruder verstanden!

Und GOTT SEI DANK schien Toshirou es auch zu verstehen.

Er krabbelte zu ihr unter die Decke und kuschelte sich darunter ein.

„Oyasumi."

„Oyasumi Toshirou..."

Damit drehte sich Karin um, schloss die Augen und schlief nach wenigen Atemzügen fest wie ein Stein.

Toshirou hingegen brauchte eine weile bis auch er einschlief.

Er teilte sich schließlich nicht alle tage mit einer Frau das Bett...

Als Karin erwachte war es noch Dunkel draußen.

Ihr Wecker zeigte 3 Uhr morgens.

Müde lies sie sich zurück in ihr Kissen sinken.

Welch unmenschliche zeit um wach zu werden.

Mit ihrer Hand tastete sie nach Toshirou der neben ihr auf der Seite lag den Kopf von ihr abgeWandt.

Lächelnd streckte sie ihre Hand aus und fing an genau wie gestern Mittag seinen Haaransatz mit ihren Fingern nachzuziehen und in dann sanft hinter seinem rechten Ohr zu kraulen.

Ein zufriedenes grummeln war zu hören.

Lächelnd fuhr sie mit ihrer Tätigkeit fort krabbelte dabei jedoch noch ein Stück auf ihn zu.

Dummerweise hatte sie dabei vergessen das ihr Bett nur 90 cm breit war und somit eigentlich nicht für 2 Personen und viel Bewegung gemacht war.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei viel sie vornüber und rutscht zusammen mit Toshirou unter sich vom Bett.

Natürlich blieb das ganze nicht ohne Konsequenzen.

Es reichte natürlich nicht das der junge Taichou von dem unfreiwilligen Abflug zum Boden wach wurde nein sie MUSSTE ja auch noch so ein Pech haben in einer total zweideutigen Pose auf ihm drauf zu landen!

Ihr herz raste.

Oh Gott war das peinlich!

Es erinnerte sie ein bisschen an den Zwischenfall wo sie zusammen mit Toshirou im Ichi-niis Zimmer eingeschlafen war.

Sie auf ihm, eins seiner beide zwischen ihren und ihre köpfe so nah bei einander das Karin meinte sie könnte jede einzelne Pore auf Toshirous haut sehn.

Stille.

Ihr herz raste.

Hatte Toshirou etwas von ihrer Kraul Aktion mitbekommen?

Hoffentlich nicht!

Das schweigen hielt eine weile an.

Dann stütze sich Toshirou links und recht auf seine oberArme und stemmte seinen Körper nach oben.

Dabei rutschte er unter Karin weg und als er endlich aufrecht saß lag sie mit ihrem kopf auf seinem schoss.

Sie wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen.

Sie schreckte erst aus ihrer starre auf und saß senkrecht als sie seine amüsierte stimme hörte.

„Hattest du vor den Rest der nach So weiter zu schlafen?"

Mit hochrotem kopf sah sie in eine andere Richtung.

„Ma na. Du wirst dich erkälten wenn du auf dem Boden schläfst."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder in seine Richtung und bemerkte das er wieder zurück ins Bett gekrabbelt war.

Genau wie sie vor ein paar stunden rückte er zur Seite und hob die Decke an.

Dankend nahm sie sein Angebot an und krabbelt zurück zu ihm unter die Decke.

Sie wollte ihm grade wieder den Rücken zuwenden um weiter zuschlafen als der junge Taichou nach ihrer Hand griff und sie dich an sich zog.

Die ungewohnte Nähe und der intensive Geruch seines Deo (Axe-Alsaka xD)

ließen sie erröten.

So nah bei ihm zu sein und sein Herz schlagen hören zu können, es machte sie Nervös.

Ihr Herz schlug selbst so schnell das sie Glaubte es in der Stille widerhallen zu hören und ihr Atem ging ungleichmäßig vor Anspannung.

Was würde wohl als nächstes passieren?

Das WAS ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

Während eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken verweilte und sie so dich an ihn gedrückt hielt, hatte sich die andere in ihren Haaren vergraben und drückte so ihren Kopf dicht an seine Brust.

Sein Herzschlag war gleichmäßig und hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie selbst.

Nach und nach beruhigte sie sich und ihr Herzschlag und ihre Atmung wurden gleichmäßiger.

Unsicher was genau sie jetzt tun sollte sah sie nach oben, in der Hoffnung das sie aus Toshirous Augen irgendeine Antwort lesen könnte.

Doch seine Augen waren an die gegenüberliegende Wand geheftet und der leichte Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen ließ sie erahnen das auch er keine Ahnung hatte und das er wohl einfach nur nach Instinkt Handelte.

-Okay...dann versuchen wir's auch mal mit Instinkt...-

Vorsichtig tastete sie mit ihrer linken Hand nach dem Rand seines T-Shirts.

Sie schob es ein Stück nach oben und fing dann an mit ihrer rechten Hand seinen Bauch zu kraulen.

Ein zufriedener Laut entsprang Toshirous Kehle und er drückte sie noch ein wenig fester an sich.

Nach und nach Wanderte sein T-Shirt immer höher, bis er sie schließlich für einen kurzen Moment losließ um es sich ganz über den Kopf ziehen zu können.

Beim Anblick seines nackten Oberkörpers schlich sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf ihre Wangen.

Wo sollte das bloß hinführen?

Nach dem sein Oberkörper komplett freigelegt war drückte er sie wieder eng an sich seine rechte Hand vergraben in ihren weichen Haaren.

Seine andere Hand blieb nur nicht, wie beim letzten Mal, untätig auf ihrem Rücken liegen.

Langsam strich er erst ihren Rücken rauf und runter dann ihre Seite entlang und glitt schließlich unter ihr Top.

Erschrocken zog sie die Luft ein als seine Hand unter ihrem Top immer weiter nach oben glitt und in einer leicht ungeduldigen Bewegung ihren BH öffnete.

Panisch rückte sie ein Stück von ihm weg.

Und er lies sie.

Sie wollte nicht.

Zumindestens noch nicht.

Es würde ja auch ihr erstes Mal sein.

Sie fühlte wie er seine Hand langsam zurück zog und sie auf ihrem Bauch liegen lies.

Mit der anderen Hand, die ja bis dato in ihren Haaren vergraben war, strich er jetzt ihre Wange endlang zum Kinn und hob diese ein bisschen an um ihr besser in die Augen sehen zu können.

Erschrocken stellte sie fest dass sich Belustigung in seinen Augen widerspiegelte.

Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf.

Spielte er etwa nur mit ihr?

Und genau in dem Moment bemerkte sie das sich sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte.

Es war ein Entschuldigender Gesichtsausdruck aber in seinen Augen funkelte noch Verlangen und Sehnsucht mit.

Es hatte ihn ungemeine belustigt das sie so schnell einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte wo sie doch damit angefangen hat.

Mit dem ganzen Ausziehspiel.

Als er jedoch Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen sah...

Entschuldigend blickte er sie an und wollte grade seine Hand unter ihrem Top zurückziehen als sie seine Hand daran hinderte.

Erstaunt sah er zu ihr runter und Blickte in ein Festentschlossenes Gesicht.

Nur was da beschlossen was...

Davon hatte er keine Ahnung.

Die einigste Ahnung die er hatte war die wo das alles hinführen konnte...

Überrascht sah er dabei zu wie sie sich auf den Rücken drehte und sich dann den BH unter ihrem Top auszog und mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Saum ihrer Tops griff.

Wollte sie etwa?

Ja scheinbar wollte sie genau DAS tun...

Einerseits war er nervös und andererseits gespannt den er hatte bis auf Matsumotos Monsterbrüste noch nie wirklich die Oberweite irgendeiner Frau näher zu Gesicht bekommen.

Nicht das er es anders gewollt hätte.

Ungeduldig beobachtete er sie dabei wie das Top immer weiter nach oben Wanderte und als es den Ansatz ihrer Brüste sie ein Hohlkreuz machte um sich den Rest ihres Tops mit einem Ruck vom Körper zu ziehen.

Mit einem kräftigen Rotschimmer drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite.

Um besser sehen zu können rollte er sich über sie stützte sich links und rechts ihres Beckens mit seinen Beinen ab, so das er nicht auf ihrem Becken sitzen brauchte.

Fasziniert sah er auf ihre Brüste hinab.

Sie waren nicht besonders Groß, vor allem nicht im vergleich zu dem einzigen paar Brüsten (Matsumotos) das er kannte.

Und trotzdem faszinierten sie ihn.

Mit einem nicht weniger kräftigen Rotschimmer auf den Wangen streckte er seine Arme aus und berührte mit seinen Fingern sanft ihre Brüste.

Zu erst zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, als er dann aber sachte anfing kreise auf ihre Brüste zu malen entspannte sie sich wieder und gab ein zufriedenes Seufzen von sich.

Sie räkelte sich unter ihm genüsslich und griff dann mit ihren beiden Händen nach seinem nackten Oberkörper um ihn zu sich hinunter zu ziehen.

Dabei musste er natürlich von seinem Spiel ab lassen, was mit einem Grummeln Quittiert wurde.

An einander gekuschelt genoss sie die wärme die von dem jeweils anderem ausging und Toshirou schmiegte sich noch näher an sie.

Das endet damit dass sein Kopf auf ihrer Brust lag und sie mit seinen Haaren spielte während seine Hände ihren Rücken streichelten.

Kurz spikste Toshirou nach oben um zu sehn was Karin machte.

Ihre Augen waren genießerisch Geschlossen und sie hatte ihren Kopf ein Stück weit in den Nacken gelegt, wodurch Toshirou besser an ihren Rüchen rankam.

Sanft strichen seine Hände bis zu ihrem Nacken hoch, ehe er sich wieder auf seinen Unterschenkeln abstützte um sie besser zu sich runter ziehen zu können.

Sachte strich seine rechte Hand wieder ihren Rücken hinab während er die linke wieder unter ihrem Rücken hervor zog und ihr jetzt ein paar Haare aus ihrem Gesicht strich.

Er musterte ihr Gesicht.

Rote Wangen, halbgeschlossene graue Augen mit schönen langen Wimpern und ein leicht geöffneter Mund durch den sie ihren heißen Atem ausstieß.

Ganz langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter.

Seine Hand Wanderte von ihrem Haaransatz über ihre Wange bis zu ihren Lippen.

Sachte strich er mit dem Daumen ihre Lippen nach eher er behutsam seine Lippen auf die ihren legte.

Sanft wurde sein Kuss von ihr erwidert und nach einiger Zeit ging der anfangs scheue Kuss in ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel über.

Das Feuer war entfacht und es blieb nicht nut bei einem bisschen rumgeknutsche.

Als hätte der Zungenkuss die letzten Zweifel an dem was sie da taten gebrochen und alle Sicherungen gezogen wurde aus dem bisherigem kuscheln und knutschen immer mehr ein heißes Vorspiel.

Schnell waren auch die restlichen KleidungsStücke entfernt und die Lippen blieben nicht die einigste Stelle an der Toshirou Karin diese Nacht...bzw. diesen morgens küsste.

Nach ihren Lippen knabberte er sanft an ihrem Ohrläppchen was ihr sichtlich zu gefallen schien.

Danach küsste er sie den Hals hinab bis zu ihren Brustwarzen.

Seinen Instinkten folgend begann er an einer zu saugen und zu knabbern während die andere von seinen Fingern seiner rechten Hand umspielt wurde.

Ein leises Stöhnen kam über Karins Lippen und ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinem seidig weichen Haar

Genussvoll streckte sie sich ihm entgegen und spürte dabei zum ersten Mal seine Erektion an ihrer Haut.

Erschrocken blickte sie an ihm hinab und wurde sofort rot wie die Anzeige ihres Weckers der mittlerweile auf die 4 Uhr zuging.

Erstaunt über ihre Reaktion hörte er damit auf ihren Bauchnabel zu küssen und schaute erstmal selbst an sich und somit auch an ihr runter.

Auch er war auf einmal ziemlich rot...

Nicht weil er noch nie seine eigene Erektion gesehen hatte.

Nein, egal ob man Taichou war oder nicht in die Pubertät kam Mann trotzdem und da lies sich so was nun mal nicht vermeiden.

Der erste Grund war: Er hatte noch NIE in seinem ganzen sehr langen Leben (ob vorher oder nachher ist ja egal) eine Frau Untenrum oder generell komplett entblößt gesehen.

Und das zweite war: Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung was jetzt.

Also eigentlich schon Matsumoto hat ihn mit diesem Thema mehr als nur einmal an den Rand des Wahnsinns und der Rotschattierungen getrieben.

Aber bei diesen ganzen peinlichen Gesprächen war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen das es für die Frau ziemlich schmerzhaft und eher unangenehm werden könnte.

Und das war das letzte was er wollte: Karin wehtun.

Mal davon abgesehen das Ichigo in umbringen würde...

Halt! Er würde ihn auch umbringen wenn er jemals erfahren sollte dass er mit Karin in einem Bett geschlafen hatte...

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht wie Karin unter ihm nervös auf und abrutschte.

Für sie würde es ihr erstes Mal sein, aber was war mit ihm?

Er sah gut und alt genug aus um schon massenhaft Erfahrung mit Frauen gemacht zu haben.

Zurück in die Realität wurde er von Karin geholt die ihm Unsicher eine Hand auf die nackte Schulter legte.

„Ummm...Toshirou? Mit wie vielen..."

Stirnrunzelnd sah er sie an.

Dachte es wäre so einfach ihn ins Bett zu bekommen?

Mal davon abgesehen dass sich kaum eine Frau traute ihn anzusprechen aus Angst von ihm gefrostet zu werden.

„Mit keiner!"

Unterbrach er sie und beobachtete wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen Bildete und ihre Augen freudig zu glänzen begangen.

„Dann bin ich..."

„Ja...du bist meine Erste."

Und mit einem schmunzeln fügte er hinzu.

„Und ich dein Erster..."

Peinlich berührt senkte sie ihren Blick.

„Hey...das muss dir nicht peinlich sein."

Ein schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen als er beobachtete wie sie noch mehr errötete und in dann verärgert anfunkelte.

„Es ist mir nicht peinlich! Es ist nur..."

„Jah?"

Wieder drehte sie ihren Kopf weg und nuschelte dann.

„Ich nehme keine Pille und...du weist schon! Was ist wenn ich..."

„Hey! Mach dir darüber mal keine Sorgen..."

„Mach ich mir aber!"

Wieder starrte sie in mit funkelnden Augen an.

Rasch beugte er sich runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Shinigamis kriegen äußerst selten Kinder..."

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an.

„Aber wie entstehen dann eure ganzen Familien? Oder gibt es so was bei euch nicht?"

„Ich sagte es ist selten, aber nicht unmöglich. Und bedenke wir leben sehr viel länger als ihr..."

„Hmm...Toshirou?"

„Jah?"

„Wird es wehtun?"

„Ich weis nicht..."

Unsicher drehte sich Karin unter ihm hin und her.

„Ich hoffe nicht..."

Beruhigend zog er sie zu sich in die Arme strich ihr sanft durch die Haare und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Wenn du nicht willst dann..."

„Umm...ich würde schon gerne...aber..."

„Keine Angst. Sobald ich dir auch nur ein ganz kleines bisschen wehtun sollte hören wir auf okay?"

Nach einem zustimmendem Nicken und einem letzten zärtlichem Kuss vor dem Sprung ins kalte Wasser drang er vorsichtig in sie ein.

Am Anfang verzog sich ihr Gesicht kurz und Toshirou wollte sich wieder aus ihr zurückziehen doch sie hinderte ihn erfolgreich daran in dem sie ihn zu sich runter zog und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss verwickelte.

Langsam entwickelten ihre Körper einen Rhythmus für einander.

Sich weiterhin leidenschaftlich Küssen und mit ineinander verharkten Fingern kamen beide zu ihrem Höhepunkt.

Völlig verschwitzt und mit erhöhtem Puls ließen die kurz von einander ab nur um sich nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause wieder aneinander zu schmiegen.

Total erschöpft und die Wärme die sie umgab genießend döste Karin ein.

Schon im schlaf kuschelte sie sich fester an ihn und nuschelte leise

„Shirou-chan...Daisuki..."

Mit einem seeligen Lächeln auf den Lippen und den Worten

„Ai desu, Karin-chan."

Glitt der jetzt entjungferte Taichou der 10ten Division ins Traumland über.


End file.
